Kim Jae Joong
Perfil *thumb|281px|Hero JaejoongNombre: Kim Jae Joong / 김재중 *'Nombre Artistico: '''Hero *'Apodos: Youngwoong (Corea) / Jejung (Japón) *'''Profesión: Cantante, Actor, Módelo, Compositor,director, bailarin. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 26 de Enero de 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Chungnam, Corea del Sur *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Signo chino: '''Tigre *'Estatura:' 181 cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Grupo sanguíneo: O *'''Agencia: C-JeS Entertainment *'Grupo musical:' JYJ Biografía Nació bajo el nombre de Han Jaejoon en Chungnam, Corea de sur. A temprana edad, "Hero" fue dado en adopción por su madre; después él fue adoptado por la Familia Kim y su nombre fue cambiado a Kim JaeJoong. Cuando tenía dieciséis años, se mudó por su cuenta a Seúl, para poder participar en las audiciones promovidas por SM Entertainment. Formó parte del grupo número uno de Corea, DBSK (Dong Ban Shi Ki). JaeJoong fue elegido por SM Entertainment entre 5000 participantes, pasando de manera muy satisfactoria la pruebas de canto; y además ganó el premio de mejor apariencia. Su primera aparición en escenario fue en Corea el 26 de Diciembre de 2003 en un concierto de BoA. Siendo "Hug" su primer single, posicionandolo en el punto mas alto de popularidad. Actualmente el grupo DBSK se ha desintegrado, quedando dos miembros, que mantienen activo el grupo. Jaejoong junto con los miembros restantes de TVXQ, han formado un grupo llamado JYJ (Jaejoong, Yoochun y Junsu). Dramas *Protect the Boss (SBS, 2011) *Sunao ni Narenakute (Fuji TV, 2010) *Telecinema - Heaven's Postman (SBS, 2009) *Vacation (SBS, 2006) *Tokyo Holiday (SBS, 2006) *First Love 1 y 2 (SBS, 2006) *Finding lost time (SBS, 2006) *Uninvited Guest (SBS, 2006) *The Most Unforgettable girl of my life (SBS, 2006) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Peliculas * El Cartero del cielo (SBS) * Niebla en la calle * Dasting on Earth Temas de Dramas *''I’ll Protect You'' para Protect the Boss (2011) *''For You It's Separation, To Me It's Waiting'' para Sungkyunkwan Scandal (2010) Videos Musicales *Ayumi Hamasaki - Blossom. *Taegoon - Call me. Premios *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: '''New Star Award por Protect the Boss *'Actor Revelación en Japón''' por el drama "It’s hard to say I love you". *'2da Entrega Anual De "Mejor Competencia" SM Entretainmet:' 1er Lugar Mejor Apariencia. *'Best Face 'SM Entertainment Entrega Anual. Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop:' **'2003 - 2010:' TVXQ **'2010 - Presente:' JYJ *'Estudios:' Estudia Comunicaciones en Kyung Hee Cyber University *'Familia: '''8 hermanas adoptadas y 2 hermanos biologicos *'Personalidad: Es un maniático del orden y la limpieza. *'Le gusta: '''La comida picante. Le gustan muchos tipos de música como R&B, Jazz, Rock Moderno y baladas de Rock. Su manga favorito es Dragón Ball. *'Tipo de chica ideal: Le gusta las chicas de manos y pies lindos y que no piensen en ellas mismas hasta dijo que se casaria con una fan. *'Compuso:' **Junto con Micky YooChun compuso Colors, Melody and Harmony (Llegando con este single, a los primeros puestos de los más pedidos en Corea y Japón) y "Shelter". **AVEX utilizo la canción compuesta por Jaejoong, Wasurenaide, sin consultarlo para uno de sus cantantes en China, molestándo a sus fans por eso. **Compuso las canciones (JYJ): Wasurenaide, Don’t say goodbye, Nine, 9095, Pierrot y Still in love. **Escribió la letra de la canción I'll Protect You, OST de su nuevo dorama Protect the Boss. *Una vez durante una competencia de beber Coca-Cola se desmayó. *Se tiñó por primera vez de rubio en el 2006 por una sugerencia de Junsu. *Le gustan los gatos. Su gato se llama ''Ji-Ji '' *Participó en el MV de la canción Blossom de Ayumi Hamasaki causando gran controvercia en Japón, esto causó una serie de rumores que hablaban de un posible romance entre ellos. Jaejoong negó esos rumores diciendo: “Todos esos artículos son ficciones. Es cierto que me llevo bien con estrellas japonesas, pero no existe una con la que tenga una relación. Japón es diferente a Corea en cuanto a las celebridades se llevan bien en privado. Soy cercano a Ayumi sempai, sobre quien se están generando rumores de una posible relación”. *Para celebrar su debut como actor en el drama Protect the Boss las fans donaron un total de 6,56 toneladas de arroz, para ayudar a los necesitados bajo el nombre de Jaejoong. La mayor cantidad registrada hasta este momento. *Fue un Ulzzang. *En Septiembre del 2005, mientras ensayaba los pasos de bailes para "Rising Sun" Hero se rompió el cartílago de la rodilla y fue llevado a un hospital en Seúl. Él se sometió a una cirugía el mismo día para reparar el tejido. *Fue amigo del difunto Park Yong Ha él aun llora su perdida. *Recientemente viajo a Estados Unidos para realizar una gira mundial junto a los otros dos miembros de JYJ, se espera la llegada de JYJ a Chile ( 9 de Marzo )y Perú ( 11 de Marzo). *El y Yoochun fuman pero menos Xiah Junsu. *Hero-Jaejoong fue elegido como el hombre más sexy de K-Pop del año 2011. *Es amigo de Kim Hyun Joong y heo young saeng (ss501) *Tambien es amigo de los actores japoneses ' 'Yamashita Tomohisa, Ikuta Toma y Shirota Yu Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Twitter Oficial *Mazejae Galería 936full-hero-jaejoong.jpg Tumblr lf90gbEQsf1qb1nat.jpg Ml.jpg 321px-1315406656 201109072344438206203301 0.jpg 474545617.jpg 383652 204115616345184 100002402404534 434755 1953187041 n.jpg jaejoong1.jpg w=100&h=150.jpg Hero_jae_joong.jpg jj wallpaper 7.jpg 936full-hero-jaejoong (1).jpg c0038039_4c9d03858dd06.jpg JJ__intermodulation_88.jpg JaeJoong+12.jpg stmanvr2.jpg jae.png 21dn4lt.jpg 33587_166472856699158_100000093332651_539709_3475251_n.jpg 216763_125992080824074_100002398479763_183373_4624007_n.jpg 281630_266903180003100_100000502615149_1127695_1668049_n.jpg 305311_185933121487675_100002129656434_417103_996964150_n.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:KDirector